Mr Bean Pushes Angelica Pickles Off the Rooftop and Gets Grounded
Harold Berman, OfficerPoop247, Angelica Pickles and Clarence were standing at the rooftop. Harold: Isn't it a beautiful view from here? OfficerPoop247: Yes it is, Harold. Then Mr Bean came who was angry, and Harold, OfficerPoop247, Angelica and Clarence were horrified. Mr Bean: Hello, Mr Bean haters! And who is this next to the guy in the police hat and Clarence? (to Angelica) Hey! You're Angelica Pickles, the one who bullied the Rugrats particularly Tommy Pickles! Harold: Oh my god! How did you come back to life? By the way, we! OfficerPoop247: Really! Angelica: Hate! Clarence: You! This made Mr Bean very angry. Mr Bean: Oooooooooooooh! That's it! I'm going to push Angelica off the rooftop for bullying the Rugrats particularly Tommy! Mr Bean pushed Angelica off the rooftop, sending the screaming Angelica falling down to the ground. Angelica: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Angelica landed in the pavement below and hurt herself so badly, and Harold, OfficerPoop247 and Clarence were horrified. Angelica: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Waaaaaaaaah! I can't move, I'm going to summon Super Grover! Then Angelica called to Super Grover. Angelica: Super Grover! Please come help me! I'm hurt very badly! Then Super Grover flew across the other rooftop. Super Grover: This looks like a job for Super Grover! Super Grover flew down to the road below and he picked up the injured Angelica, and flew back up to the rooftop on the far side. Angelica: Super Grover! Use a lightning bolt to attack Mr Bean! Harold, OfficerPoop247 and Clarence glared to Mr Bean. Super Grover: All right Mr Bean! I am going to use a lightning bolt to zap you! Then Super Grover began to use a lightning bolt to attack Mr Bean. Mr Bean: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Mr Bean collapsed to the floor, feeling vexed. Mr Bean: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! That hurt! OfficerPoop247: Super Grover, please take Angelica to the hospital! Then Super Grover took Angelica to the hospital, and then OfficerPoop247 glared to Mr Bean who picked himself up. OfficerPoop274: I'm taking you to Mrs Wicket right now. Then OfficerPoop247 sent Mr Bean home in disgrace. When Mr Bean got home... Mrs Wicket was dismayed. Mrs Wicket: Oh no! Please don't tell me Mr Bean caused trouble! Mrs Wicket was horrified as OfficerPoop247 explained to him about Mr Bean's bad behavior. OfficerPoop247: Mr Bean did cause trouble. He pushed Angelica Pickles off the rooftop and she is in bad condition. Now she needs a 24-hour surgery, and you are going to pay a hospital bill. Mrs Wicket got very angry at Mr Bean. Mrs Wicket: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Mr Bean! How dare you push Angelica Pickles off the rooftop! That's it! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Angelica recovers! Go to your room and stay there until you die! Mr Bean went to his room, crying. Mr Bean: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I wish you were dead, Mrs Wicket. Then Mrs Wicket and OfficerPoop247 glared to Mr Bean, and Mrs Wicket got more angry. Mrs Wicket: Oooooooooooooooh! Mr Bean! How dare you wish I was dead! That's so freaking it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for even longer! CAST Professor as Mr Bean Kidaroo as Harold Berman and Clarence Young Guy as OfficerPoop247 Emma as Angelica Pickles Your voice (or Kidaroo) as Super Grover Salli as Mrs Wicket Trivia Angelica Pickles's scream from the Rugrats TV series was used when Angelica screams as she falls to the ground to be badly injured when Mr Bean pushes Angelica off the rooftop for bullying the Rugrats particularly Tommy Pickles. Category:Mr Bean's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff